She Changed Me
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'Let new adventures begin.'
1. one

**Sarah's baby boy wasn't five weeks early in this. It's set around about the middle of April.**

* * *

'Mothercare, Mrs Connor? Have you got something to tell us?' Sean asks as Carla makes her way into the factory carrying a couple of bags from the baby store.

'These are for Sarah...' She replies smiling as she glances down at the bags.

'Have you been to see her? How is she doing?' Sean asks and Carla nods her head.

'Nick and I went to the hospital last night. She's doing really well and the baby is absolutely gorgeous... I have some pictures if you'd like to see them.' She replies and her workforce all nod.

'I'll just pop the bags in the office.' She says smiling. Yawning she makes her way into the office and drops the bags by her desk.

'What did you buy? A whole wardrobe for the baby?' Johnny asks.

'I got a bit carried away... I never got to do this for my baby girl.' She admits glancing down at the bags.

'How are you?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'It's weird. I never thought I wanted children, never thought I'd have children until my baby girl came along. Don't get me wrong I considered abortion but I did love her and since I lost her I feel like a part of my heart went with her, like part of me is missing. Is that strange considering I never even met her?' She asks and Johnny shakes his head.

'I think that's perfectly normal for someone who's lost a child.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I thought I'd feel better by now. That my heart wouldn't break everytime I see someone with a new baby or a little girl who would be around her age... But I don't. It still hurts as much and I still think about her everyday.' She admits biting her bottom lip as she glances at Kate and Aiden who are just sitting watching.

'You'll never stop missing your daughter, you'll never stop loving and thinking about her but I think it will get easier.' Johnny says and she sighs.

'I promised that lot I'd show them pictures of the baby.' She mumbles grabbing her phone and slowly leaving the office.

'She seems really down.' Kate says and Johnny nods his head.

'I think seeing Sarah's baby has maybe stirred up some feelings from when she had the miscarriage.' He replies glancing out at where the staff are all surrounding Carla.

* * *

'He's so little!' Sinead says smiling as Carla shows them a picture of herself cradling baby boy Platt with Nick standing behind her.

'Suits you Mrs Connor... Any babies on the horizon for you and Nick?' Sean asks.

'Oh I don't know. Maybe once we're settled in Devon.' Carla replies smiling. She locks her phone and turns to face the workforce.

'Right back to work, guys. This order won't make itself.' She adds. She turns and makes her way back into the office. Closing the door she leans back against it as Aiden smiles at her sympathetically.

'Why don't you go home?' He suggests.

'Why would I want to do that?' She asks running her hand along her lower back.

'I don't know. You just seem a little bit down and maybe being at work isn't what you need?' He replies.

'I'm fine.' She snaps.

'Sorry.' He says holding his hands up.

'No, I'm sorry. That's a really nice offer but I am okay. I'm just tired and I've got this backache that won't go away.' She replies sitting down at her desk.

'Do you want some painkillers?' Kate asks reaching into her bag.

'I've already took a couple just before I came in.' Carla replies placing her phone on the desk.

'Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit pale, love.' Johnny says leaning on the edge of the desk.

'I'm okay. I just feel a bit off.' She admits.

'Well you can go home whenever you want to.' He says smiling.

* * *

'Are you okay?' Johnny asks as Carla paces back and forth in the office.

'Yes... No... I don't know.' She replies.

'What's up?' He asks.

'I don't know. This backache just seems to be getting worse.' She admits leaning against the eall.

'You should get yourself checked out. Make sure it is only backache.' He says.

'I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and lie down I think.' She replies.

'Okay... Do you want me to walk you over?' He asks.

'No, you can't leave the factory and Aiden and Kate aren't back. I'm just going to leave these here though.' She replies gesturing to the Mothercare bags.

'That's fine. Just let me know you're okay, yeah?' He asks.

'Yeah.' She replies. She grabs her phone and slowly leaves the factory.

* * *

Groaning Carla leans against the garage wall as an intense pain takes over her entire body.

'Carla? Are you okay?' Luke asks making his way out of the garage.

'No.' She mumbles, tears streaming down her cheeks as he rushes over to her.

'What's happened? Are you hurt?' He asks and she sighs.

'I-I think I'm having a miscarriage.' She whispers.

'Miscarriage? I didn't know you were pregnant.' He says.

'Neither did it.' She replies.

'Do you want me to take you to the hospital?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Chelle... Help me to Chelle, please.' She replies.

'Okay. Come on then.' He says putting his arm around her.


	2. two

'Hey, what's going on?' Michelle asks as Luke helps Carla into the Rovers.

'I found her outside the garage. I think she needs to go to the hospital.' He replies.

'Take her through the back.' Michelle says letting him behind the bar. He helps her through to the sitting room and sits her down on the sofa.

'You need to go to the hospital, Carla. You shouldn't be in this much pain.' He says as the door opens and Michelle makes her way in.

'Steve's watching the bar. What's up?' She asks bending down in front of Carla.

'She says she thinks she's having a miscarriage.' Luke says as Carla clutches her stomach.

'Oh honey... I didn't know you were pregnant.' Michelle says running her hand over Carla's head.

'Neither did I...' Carla whispers biting her bottom lip.

'Okay. Let's get you to the hospital.' Michelle says.

'I need to go to the bathroom.' Carla mumbles and Michelle nods her head.

'Okay then.' She says.

* * *

'Hi, little guy.' Nick whispers as he lifts his newborn nephew out of the little plastic crib beside Sarah's bed.

'Have you got a name for him yet?' He asks and Sarah nods her head.

'Brayden. Bethany picked it.' She replies and he smiles.

'Have they told you when you're getting home?' He asks.

'In a few days. If I didn't have a c-section I would probably have been home by now.' She replies.

'So how are things going in Devon?' She asks causing him to smile.

'Well the house is officially ours. It's beautiful, more of a cottage than a house actually.' Nick says glancing up at his sister.

'Are you happy, Nick? Moving that far away from your family is huge, especially moving for someone like Carla.' She says causing him to sigh.

'I'd move halfway across the world for her, Sarah. I love her, more than I think I've ever loved anyone. She makes me feel more me than I've felt since the accident. She completes me and I think a fresh start away from Weatherfield is exactly what we both need.' He replies.

'Okay. We'll miss you.' Sarah says and he glances down at the little boy curled up in his arms.

'You can come visit anytime you want... Our house is only a five minute walk from the beach.' He replies and she smiles.

'I'm glad you're happy and I know mum will come round to the idea, just give her time.' She says.

* * *

'Oh my god...' Carla whispers as she glances down at the bathroom floor.

'Chelle, can you come in here please?' She asks reaching down and lifting the item into her arms.

'What's going on?' Michelle asks as the door opens and she makes her way into the bathroom. She instantly clasps her hand across her mouth at the scene in front of her.

'Luke, call an ambulance now.' She says glancing back at the mechanic who is waiting in the hallway.

'What? Why?' He asks.

'Just phone an ambulance.' She replies.

'What will I tell them?' He asks and she glances back at her best friend.

'Tell them someone just had a baby and she didn't even know she was pregnant.' Michelle replies. She grabs a clean towel and quickly makes her way over to Carla who is cradling a baby against her chest.

'I don't know what to do Chelle.' Carla whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as Michelle drapes the blanket over the baby who let's out a squeal.

'Just hold the baby. He or she seems to be pinking up nicely and is crying so that's good. How are you feeling?' Michelle asks.

'I-I don't know. How did this happen? A baby, Chelle. It's actually a baby.' Carla replies glancing down at the newborn.

'Did you manage to see what it is?' Michelle asks and Carla smiles slightly.

'A little girl.' She whispers gently rubbing the baby's back.

'Why don't I go upstairs and get you some clean pants and a pair of pyjama trousers that you can go to the hospital in?' Michelle suggests glancing over at where Carla's discarded skinny jeans are.

'Yeah.' The new mum says quietly.

* * *

'Hi, I'm Daisy and this is my colleague James. How long ago would you say baby was born?' A paramedic asks making her way over to where Carla is still sat on the floor.

'Ten minutes ago, maybe? It all happened so quick.' Carla replies.

'Okay. We'll get the cord cut and then James will check over baby, is that okay?' Daisy asks and Carla nods her head.

'Is that dad outside? He can cut the cord if he wants?' James asks and Carla instantly glances up at Michelle.

'Nick.' She whispers.

'That's Luke. He's just a friend, I can phone Nick if you'd like sweetheart?' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'So we've been told this little one was a surprise.' Daisy says smiling as she reaches down to clamp the cord.

'I had no idea I was pregnant... I know it sounds really stupid but I honestly didn't.' Carla replies.

'It doesn't sound stupid at all. You'd probably be amazed at the amount of people who have gone their whole pregnancy unaware. Was the labour quite straight forward?' Daisy asks as she cuts the cord. Carla nods her head watches as Daisy hands the baby over to James.

'I'm just going to check baby over then we'll get you both transferred to the maternity unit.' James says as he lays the baby down on the towel.

'Have you lived round here long?' Daisy asks.

'A while... I'm moving though, after my wedding.' Carla replies not taking her eyes off the baby.

'You're getting married? Congratulations! When's the big day?' Daisy asks.

'A month today.' Carla replies and James laughs.

'Wow. You're going to be busy.' He says as Michelle pops her head around the door.

'Nick's on his way over.' She says and Carla smiles.

* * *

'Nick...' She whispers as he makes his way into the bathroom where she's now changed into the pyjama trousers Michelle brought her.

'What's happened? Are you okay, sweetheart?' He asks and she takes a deep breath.

'I had a baby.' She replies quietly.

'You had a what?' He asks and she gestures over to where James is wrapping the newborn up in a fresh towel.

'A beautiful baby girl, Nick... We have a daughter.' She replies.

 **Obviously the robbery didn't happen quite the same way in this as it did in the show. Carla only broke her wrist in this & the pregnancy was something which wasn't picked up during the examination at the hospital.**


	3. three

**So I know to some people not knowing you're pregnant can seem really unrealistic but it does actually happen, it rarely happens but it does still happen. People can go their whole pregnancy completely unaware, it even has a name Cryptic pregnancy. I wanted to do something different, something that isn't just another pregnancy or another miscarriage.**

* * *

'Is she okay?' Carla asks as James wraps the baby up in a fresh towel.

'She seems okay to me. She seems quite small but she's breathing fine, she's kicking her legs and moving her arms... She seems pretty perfect to me. You done a good job.' He replies smiling as Nick kneels down next to Carla.

'H-How did this happen?' Nick asks.

'I don't know. I felt off last night, remember?' Carla asks and he nods his head.

'Well at work it got worse. The back pain got worse so I decided I was going to go home but I didn't make it that far. Luke found me leaning outside the garage, I couldn't even walk on my own... I don't know how I didn't know, I'm sorry.' She says, the last part coming out as a whisper as tears fill her eyes.

'Hey, hey, hey... The doctors in the hospital didn't pick up the fact you were pregnant either did they?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Well how were you meant to know? You've not put on any weight, if anything you've lost some.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Baby could've been lying quite far back meaning you didn't show and it would've also made it less likely that you'd feel movement.' Daisy says and Carla sighs.

'I've been drinking... I nearly jumped off the quarry. I could've killed her.' Carla whispers as James places the baby in her arms.

'But you didn't. Look at her, Car... She's perfect.' Nick says glancing down at the baby in his fiancée's arms.

'I can't do this.' Carla whispers as she shakes her head.

'We don't have much choice, babe. She's here and she's not going anywhere.' He says.

'Let's get you two to the hospital and get you both checked out, okay?' Daisy says and Carla nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies quietly. She passes the baby to Daisy and Nick helps her up.

'I don't really want to go out there... All my employees are out there having lunch.' Carla mumbles as Nick wraps his arm around her waist.

'They're going to find out sooner or later.' He says and she sighs.

'I'd rather later.' She mumbles.

* * *

'We have nothing in.' Carla says quietly as she sits in the hospital bed cradling their daughter against her chest.

'Well we'll just need to go on a huge shopping spree then won't we?' Nick replies smiling.

'I still can't believe it. This feels like a dream.' She says, once again getting emotional.

'Hey, no more tears we said.' He replies reaching his hand up to wipe her cheeks.

'So much could've gone wrong.' She whispers and he shakes his head.

'But it didn't. You heard the doctor, she's 5lbs of pure perfection.' He says.

'You're mum is going to have a fit.' She mumbles causing him to laugh.

'Shit, I should phone her before someone else tells her.' He says and she nods her head.

'You should.' She replies as the newborn whimpers.

'Oh sweetie... What's the matter?' Carla says glancing down at her as she gently begins to rock her.

'I'm just going to go outside and phone her.' Nick says and Carla nods her head. She watches him leave the room before turning her attention back to the baby.

'You really surprised us little one... We don't even have somewhere for you to sleep. You're so perfect though and the doctors said you're okay so that's good. I guess daddy and I should maybe try to decide on a name for you.' Carla says running her finger down the baby's cheek.

 _They arrived at the hospital a little over an hour ago and the doctors checked both Carla and the baby over. Both seem to be in good health although the baby is a little small._

'Babe, Chelle's here. Are you feeling up to visitors?' Nick asks peeking his head round the door and she nods her head.

'Hi, love... Look at you.' Michelle says smiling as she makes her way into the hospital room.

'Hey. Do you want to hold her?' Carla asks and Michelle nods her head.

'She's beautiful, Carla...' Michelle says as Carla passes her the baby.

'I can't believe I didn't know.' Carla admits and Michelle smiles.

'You didn't look pregnant at all, fuck you're skinnier than me right now!' Michelle says and Carla laughs.

'She's healthy. The doctors checked her over, she weighs 5lbs 3oz but she's perfect.' Carla replies and Michelle smiles.

'I'm so proud of you.' She says quietly.


	4. four

'Morning, Carla... How are you doing today?' A nurse asks making her way into Carla's hospital room.

'Okay... I'm a bit sore.' Carla admits.

'I can get you some pain relief for that if you want?' The nurse asks and Carla shakes her head.

'It's not that bad. Do you know when we'll be able to go home?' Carla asks.

'The doctor said as soon as you're feeling up to it although you will need a carseat for the little one. If you feel like you'd rather stay another couple of days that's fine. We understand that this must've been a big shock.' The nurse says and Carla smiles.

'I think I'd rather stay another night...' Carla admits and the nurse nods her head.

'That's fine. Is your husband coming in this morning?' The nurse asks.

'Oh we're not married, yet... But yeah he's coming in.' Carla replies.

'Oh I'm sorry. We've got it down that you're married.' The nurse says and Carla smiles.

'We're getting married next month.' Carla explains and the nurse smiles.

'Oh how exciting... You're going to have another little guest then aren't you.' The nurse says smiling as she glances in the plastic crib at the baby.

'Yeah, it's crazy. We'll also moving next month, just after the wedding. Luckily the new place has two bedrooms.' Carla replies causing the nurse to laugh.

'You staying local or?' She asks.

'No. We're going to Devon. We've got a lovely little cottage type house down there so once the wedding is over we're off.' Carla replies smiling.

'Sounds lovely.' The nurse says.

* * *

'Hi, sweetheart... How are you doing?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the room.

'Hey... I'm okay.' Carla replies smiling as he leans down and kisses her.

'Good. How is our little surprise?' He asks causing her to laugh.

'She's still very much real... I won't up this morning and thought it had all be a really strange dream until she started screaming and I realised it was real.' She replies.

'I still can't get over the fact we have a daughter. This is crazy.' He says sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Did you go see your mum last night?' She asks and he nods his head.

'She cried.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Is she going to come and visit?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah, said she'll come this afternoon. I spoke to Johnny as well. He was surprisingly quite emotional.' He replies.

'They said I could go home whenever I wanted but I think I'm going to stay in tonight, just until I get used to this because this is crazy.' She says as the baby begins to whimper.

'Okay. I picked up a carseat and some little bits for her to wear. The carseat is installed in my car.' He replies holding up a little Mothercare bag.

'You're pretty amazing, do you know that?' She asks and he smiles.

'You have told me once or twice.' He replies standing up. He passes the bag to her and makes his way over to the plastic crib.

'Hi, little one... What's all this fuss about, hmm?' He asks lifting the little girl into his arms.

'You're a natural.' Carla says as she pulls out a little pink Minnie Mouse sleepsuit with a matching bodysuit.

'Do you want to dress her in this?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Okay. Do you want to or?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'You can do it, you should probably change her nappy as well.' She replies as he brings the baby over.

'Would you mind if I didn't breastfeed? I mean I know it's really good for the baby but I just don't really want to have to get my boobs out in public and they wouldn't have formula if it wasn't good for them, would they?' Carla asks.

'Of course not... Why would I mind?' He asks lying the baby on the bed as Carla begins to open the sleeper.

'Because you know they say breast is best and I just didn't want to let you down.' She replies quietly.

'Hey, look at me... If you don't feel comfortable breastfeeding or you don't want to then I don't mind. I'll go pick up whatever we need for bottle feeding, okay? Don't you ever think you're letting me down. I think you've done fantastic considering we had no idea she even existed.' He says gently touching her cheek.

'Your mum is going to think I'm awful for not knowing I was pregnant.' She mumbles looking away from him as tears fill her eyes.

'Would you stop feeling guilty? And stop projecting how you feel onto other people. My mum doesn't think you're awful. I don't think you're awful. The doctor doesn't think you're awful.' He says and she sighs.

'I'm sorry... I just still can't believe it.' Carla admits as he begins to dress the baby.

'We need to settle on a name for her.' He says as there is a knock at the door.

'Are we interrupting?' Johnny asks as he pops his head around the door.

'No, not at all... Come on in.' Nick replies smiling.

'Oh Carla... How are you doing?' Johnny asks making his way into the room followed by Kate.

'I'm okay... Still a little bit shocked but I'm okay.' Carla replies smiling as Johnny hugs her.

'I bet you are. I would never have guessed you were pregnant yesterday especially not far enough along to give birth to this beautiful little girl.' Johnny says smiling as he glances down at the baby as Nick finishes buttoning up the sleeper.

'See babe, there's another person who can understand why you didn't know.' Nick says as Kate hugs Carla.

'Have they said when you'll get home?' Kate asks.

'Tomorrow... I could've went home today but I just didn't feel ready. It's a lot to get your head around.' Carla admits smiling as Nick passes the baby to Johnny.

'It is. I thought Michelle was having a laugh when she told us... Aiden sends his love, by the way. Says he'll come up at some point tonight... We didn't want to all leave the factory.' Kate explains and Carla smiles.

'So has this little lady got a name yet?' Johnny asks and Carla shakes her head.

'Nope. She's currently just baby girl Tilsley.' She replies smiling as Nick sits on the bed beside her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

'You okay?' Nick asks turning his head and kissing her forehead as Kate and Johnny fuss over the baby.

'Yeah...' She replies quietly.

'You worrying about taking her home?' He asks.

'Little bit but we're going to be okay... As long as I've got you I know we'll be okay.' She replies smiling.


	5. five

'Is there anything you need for the baby before you all come home? I'd like to buy something.' Johnny says smiling as he place an the baby back in Carla's arms.

'You don't have to do that.' Carla replies smiling down at the baby.

'I want to. Please? I know I haven't been here for the past forty years but I'd like to be here now.' He says and she smiles.

'Okay. We need like a moses basket or something like that for her to sleep in.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay. I'll get you a moses basket. You take care and if you need anything, just give me a phone call?' He says causing her to smile.

'Thank you for everything. You'll need to come over when we get settled in tomorrow.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I will... Just give me a call.' He says smiling.

* * *

'Why is picking a name so difficult? I think you're going to be baby girl Tilsley for the rest of your life.' Carla says smiling down at the newborn curled up on her chest.

'We'll figure out a name at some point.' Nick replies.

'I'm sure we will. You know we're going to need to go baby shopping once I get out of here.' She says, her hand resting on the baby's back.

'Not straight away... We've got a carseat, some clothes and if Johnny's getting a Moses basket then we've got somewhere for her to sleep, don't we? I'll pick up bottles and whatever else we need later on.' He replies causing her to smile.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you too... Both of you, more than anything and I don't want you to ever forget that.' He replies.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Hi, can I come in?' Gail asks peeking her head around the door.

'Of course, Carla is sleeping though so try keep the noise down.' Nick replies smiling as he glances at the bed where his fiancée curled up on her side fast asleep.

'How are you all doing?' Gail asks placing a little pink gift bag on the table at the end of the bed as she hugs her eldest son.

'We're okay. Carla is still in a bit of shock but she's a natural, mum... She's amazing with the baby.' He replies smiling.

'That's good... So where is my little granddaughter?' She asks and he wheels the plastic crib towards his mum.

'Oh Nicky love... She's beautiful.' Gail says peering in the crib.

'You can lift her out if you want.' He replies and she smiles.

'Hello, precious... Aren't you beautiful? I'm your gran, yes I am... Look at those beautiful eyes.' Gail says smiling as she lifts the newborn into her arms.

'Have you given her a name yet?' She asks turning to face her son.

'Not yet. We've got a few in mind but we're still getting to know her before we settle on one.' He replies.

'Sarah sends her love, they've said she'll hopefully get home on Monday. Any idea when Carla will get home?' She asks gently bouncing the baby as she begins to whimper.

'Tomorrow. It's going to be so strange having the baby in the flat.' Nick admits smiling.

'Are you going to move in with Carla?' She asks and he nods his head.

'It's only right... I figured with Sarah having Brayden she could do with the space so she can have my flat and I'll move into Carla's which means I can help with baby.' He replies smiling.

'I think that sounds very sensible. I'm so proud of you, Nick. I know I've not always been Carla's biggest fan but I can see how happy she makes you and that makes me happy.' She says placing her hand on his arm.

'Thanks, mum.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Hey, sleepyhead... You missed my mum.' Nick says smiling as Carla stretches her arms above her head.

'I did? Mmm... How's she been?' Carla asks glancing at the baby nestled in her fiancé's arms.

'Great. She had a bottle, didn't you? Then some cuddles with daddy.' He replies smiling as he gazes down at the baby in his arms.

'Eliza...' She says and he instantly looks up at her.

'What?' He asks.

'What about Eliza as her name?' She says causing him to smile.

'Baby Eliza Tilsley... I like it.' He replies and the newborn let's out a gurgle.

'I think she does as well.' Carla says smiling.


	6. six

'Welcome home, Eliza.' Nick says smiling as he carries the carseat through the front door.

'You tired?' He asks glancing at Carla as she yawns and shrugs her jacket off.

'Mmm... Little bit. She didn't sleep much last night which means I didn't sleep much.' She replies quietly.

'Why don't you go for a lie down? Johnny dropped the moses basket round last night.' He says placing the carseat on the coffee table.

'He did? What does it look like?' She asks as he unstraps Eliza and lifts her into his arms.

'Why don't you go look? I've set it up by the bed.' He replies smiling.

'Okay.' She says slowly making her way towards the bedroom. Set up at her side of the bed is a beautiful grey and cream star print moses basket in a lovely white rocking stand.

'It's beautiful...' Carla says smiling as Nick follows her into the room.

'I know. It's so soft... Will we see if Miss Eliza likes it?' He asks carrying the newborn over to it. He pulls back the covers and carefully lays her down.

'I think she likes it.' Carla says smiling as she leans on Nick's shoulder and stares down at Eliza.

'Mmm... Why don't you get yourself into bed? I'll hold off any visitors for an hour or two so you can both get some sleep.' He suggests turning and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Will you lie with me?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course I will.' He replies. They both change and climb into bed, Carla automatically curling her body against Nick's.

'I love you, Mrs Tilsley to be.' Nick says smiling as he kisses Carla's head.

'I love you too.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Hi, Chelle... Come on in.' Nick says smiling as he let's Michelle through the front door.

'I won't stay long... I just wanted to pop round and see how you were all doing and give you these.' She replies holding up a couple of gift bags.

'Go sit down and I'll make you a cuppa... Carla's sleeping but you can go in and get the baby if you want?' Nick says making his way into the kitchen.

'Don't be silly. I wouldn't want to wake her.' She replies placing her bags on the coffee table.

'So how have things been? Got your head around it yet?' She asks making her way over to the kitchen where Nick is attempting to work the coffee machine.

'Fine... Last night was a last minute rush trying to get everything ready for them coming home. I went straight from the hospital last night to get the steriliser and things... I think Carla's still in a lot of shock.' He replies as he finally figures out how to work the machine.

'How's Carla doing?' She asks.

'I'm doing fine.' A voice says and Michelle turns around to see Carla standing with the baby curled up in her arms.

'Hey... I didn't wake you, did I?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No, this little one did... I think she's hungry.' Carla replies and Nick smiles. He grabs a bottle out of the steriliser and places it on the perfect prep machine.

'You look great, Carla.' Michelle says as her best friend uses her free arm to hug her.

'Thank you... Do you want to hold her?' Carla asks.

'Don't be silly... I'll leave you three to it. I just wanted to make sure you were all okay.' Michelle replies.

'Don't be daft, Chelle... Look, Nick even worked out how to use the coffee machine for you.' Carla says gesturing to her fiancé.

'Oh go on then... I'll have a cuddle.' Michelle replies smiling.

* * *

'So I know you settled on the name Eliza but has she got any middle names?' Michelle asks as she cradles Eliza in her arms.

'Her full name is Eliza Hayley Mae Tilsley.' Carla replies smiling as the little girl stretches out against Michelle.

'What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' Michelle says smiling.

'Did Nick tell you Johnny bought us a beautiful moses basket?' Carla asks and Michelle shakes her head.

'He came up to the hospital yesterday with Kate and spent a couple of hours with us then when he was leaving he said he wanted to buy something for her... It's beautiful.' Carla explains and Michelle smiles.

'That's lovely. How are things between you two?' She asks.

'Things are okay. I mean I don't think I can forgive and forget the fourth years he wasn't around but I think I can move on. I think I can have him in my life and in Eliza's life.' Carla replies.

'As what though? A dad & a grandfather or Johnny?' Michelle asks.

'Johnny and a grandfather. I can't bring myself into call him dad but I want Eliza to call him granddad.' Carla replies.

'I'm sure he'll be happy just being in your life.' Michelle says smiling.

* * *

'Does she ever sleep?' Nick mumbles rolling over in bed when Eliza begins to scream.

'I'll get her.' Carla says climbing out of bed. She bends down and lifts Eliza into her arms before making her way out of the bedroom.

'Daddy's not used to being woke up during the night... Mummy got used to this in the hospital, didn't I?' Carla whispers as she begins to make up a bottle. It's a little after 4am and Eliza has already had them up three times since they went to bed around 10ish.

'You're pretty perfect, aren't you?' She says smiling as she grabs the bottle and makes her way over to the sofa.

'Mummy can't believe you were in her tummy for a whole nine months without me even knowing.' She adds running her finger down Eliza's cheek.

* * *

'Carla... Baby, come to bed.' Nick whispers smiling as he makes his way into the living room where Carla is curled up on the sofa, Eliza fast asleep on her cheek.

'Mmm... What time is it?' She asks sleepily, her eyes opening to glance up at him.

'Six.' He replies and she sighs.

'She's going to need fed again and changed.' She says

'I'll do it... Go get some sleep.' He replies smiling.

'I love you.' She whispers.

'I love you too.' He says.


	7. seven

**So in this Robert doesn't already own 20% or whatever amount he owns.**

'What are we going to do today, sweetpea?' Carla asks as she carries Eliza through to the living room.

'I've got a suit fitting today but I can rearrange that if you'd rather I stay at home?' Nick says as he puts a couple of slices of bread in the toaster.

'No. We'll be okay, won't we poppet.' She replies smiling down at Eliza.

'We need to go shopping tomorrow though.' She adds and he nods his head.

'Of course. Suit fitting won't take that long. If I get back early enough we can go when I get back.' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Sounds good.' She replies.

'Butter or jam?' He asks placing the toast on the plate in front of him.

'Nutella, please if we have any.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Nutella it is then.' He says turning and grabbing the tub of nutella.

'We're going to need to get Eliza an outfit for the wedding.' She says carrying Eliza over to the sofa.

'I know. Can you believe we're going to have our daughter at our wedding.' He replies smiling. She sits down on the sofa and he brings over the plate of toast.

'Where's yours?' She asks as he places the plate on the coffee table.

'I've had mine. I've got to leave for the fitting now but I'll hopefully be back in the hour and a half maybe.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Okay... Say bye bye daddy, see you soon!' Carla says smiling as she glances down at Eliza.

'Bye, babe.' He replies kissing them both.

'Just you and me now, Eliza...' Carla says as Nick closes the front door behind him.

* * *

'I've got an idea...' Carla says as she lays Eliza down on a blanket spread out on the floor and grabs her phone. It's been a little over twenty minutes since Nick left and to say Carla is bored would be an understatement. She scrolls through her contacts until she finds the person she's looking for and dials the number.

 _'Hello?'_

'Hi, Kylie... It's Carla.'

 _'Oh hi, Carla. How are you doing?'_

'I'm good. I was actually phoning to ask a favour.'

 _'Really? What favour?'_

'Have you still got Lily's old pram?'

 _'Which one?'_

'Any suitable from birth.'

 _'Yeah. I've got the Cosatto one.'_

'Could I borrow it? I want to get out the house for a bit and go see Chelle but I've not got a pram to put Eliza in.'

 _'Of course. I'll pop it over to you.'_

'Thanks, Kylie! You're a star.'

 _'No problem... See you soon.'_

'Bye.'

She locks her phone and places it on the coffee table before glancing back down at Eliza.

'Can you stay here while mummy goes to get ready?' Carla says smiling as she taps Eliza's nose. She stands up and quickly makes her way to the bathroom to get washed.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'That'll be Auntie Kylie... Let's go see.' Carla says smiling as she keeps Eliza cradled in her arms and carries her to the front door.

'Hey... I left the pram downstairs so you didn't have to try get it and Eliza down on your own.' Kylie says smiling as Carla opens the front door.

'Thanks Kylie! I'll get it back to you tomorrow I just need out the house a while and we've not been shopping yet.' Carla replies and Kylie shakes her head.

'Don't be silly. Keep it, it'll come in handy for a spare. I don't see David and I needing to use it again.' Kylie says.

'Anyway, I better be getting back to the salon. Just give me a call if you need anything.' She adds and Carla smiles.

'Thank you.' Carla says. She makes her way back into the flat and places Eliza in her moses basket in the bedroom while she fills her bag with nappies, wipes and anything else she might need while she's out.

'Okay then... Let's get some fresh air.' Carla says lifting Eliza back into her arms.

* * *

'Isn't this nice...' Carla says smiling slightly as she pushes the pram down the street towards the Rovers.

'So it's true... Carla Connor popped out a sprog.' A familiar voice says causing Carla to groan.

'Leave it, Tracy.' She replies.

'I could cause your perfect little family to come tumbling down. Do you think Nick would still move to Devon if he knew what a cheating, lying little cow you are.' Tracy says.

'Do you think Nick will sell Robert the Bistro if he doesn't move to Devon. I've got you what you wanted, Tracy. One month and Robert will have the Bistro in his name, one month and I'll be gone for good.' Carla replies.

'And what if that's not enough anymore?' Tracy asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'Not my problem... You told me what you wanted and I got all of them for you. You tell Nick now and you'll lose everything.' Carla replies.

'Maybe I don't really care anymore. Maybe all I really want to do is destroy everything good in your life.' Tracy says.

'Well maybe I'll take my chances but just know by telling Nick you're not only wrecking my life... You're wrecking your own. You won't get your hands on the Bistro. Do you really think Nick will keep Robert on if he knows I slept with him? You'll ruin your own life Tracy. Now if you don't mind I have things to do.' Carla replies turning her attention back to the baby and continuing her walk to the Rovers as Tracy watches from the doorway of number 5.

* * *

'What are you doing out and about, Mrs?' Michelle asks as Carla makes her way into the pub.

'I needed some air... Eliza needed some air.' Carla replies smiling.

'Where did you get the pram?' Michelle asks.

'Kylie... We've not been shopping yet and I didn't want to carry her the whole time.' Carla replies.

'Just a little warning... Peter's over there.' Michelle says tilting her head to the side.

'Ugh I do not need another run in with a Barlow. One a day is more than enough.' Carla mumbles.

'Go through the back? I'll bring you a pineapple juice?' Michelle suggests and Carla shakes her head.

'No, it's fine. I'm not going to run away.' She says quietly. She makes her way over to the bar and Michelle automatically gets her a pineapple juice.

'So where is Nick?' She asks and Carla smiles.

'At a suit fitting which reminds me, I have a dress fitting next week.' Carla replies and Michelle nods her head.

'I know. Wedding still on then?' Michelle asks.

'Why wouldn't it be?' Carla says.

'Because you just had a baby. I thought you'd maybe push it back a couple of weeks.' Michelle replies.

'She'll be one month old by then everything will be fine. Plus if we pushed the wedding back then we'd need to push the move back and I just don't want to do that.' Carla says smiling.


	8. eight

'You are supposed to be resting.' Nick says as he makes his way over to where Carla is sitting at the bar.

'Well I got bored of staring at the same four walls so Eliza and I went for a little wander.' Carla replies smiling as he places his hand on her shoulder.

'Mm... We can go shopping, maybe even get some lunch in town if you're feeling up to it.' He says.

'We could or else we could have lunch I'm here then go sleep because that sounds really fucking appealing.' She admits and he smiles.

'Lunch then sleep it is. What do you want to eat?' He asks.

'I don't know. Just chips or something.' She replies as Eliza begins to whimper.

'Why don't you go sit down and I'll order lunch.' He says as she lifts Eliza into her arms.

'Chelle can I pop this in the back?' Carla asks gesturing to the pram.

'Just leave it there... I'll get it in a minute.' Michelle replies.

'Thanks.' Carla says cradling Eliza against her chest. She places her free hand on Nick's shoulder and kisses his cheek.

'I missed you.' She whispers causing him to smile.

'I missed you too. How was your morning with her?' He asks letting his hand rest on her hip.

'It was fine... We had cuddles didn't we? Then we borrowed Auntie Kylie's pram so we could get out the house.' Carla replies smiling up at him.

'Good... Go sit down. I'll get you another drink and order our food.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies.

* * *

'Did you know Peter is over there?' Nick asks as he sits down across from Carla.

'Mmm... Chelle told me.' She replies as he slides her pineapple juice across the table to her.

'And you're okay with that?' He asks.

'Why wouldn't I be? I don't care what Peter does, Nick. I've got you and we've got Eliza now.' She replies and he smiles.

'I done some online shopping today.' She says smiling.

'Really what did you buy?' He asks.

'Just some clothes for Eliza... I might have spent too much though.' She admits.

'How much?' He asks, a small smile on his face as she gently bounces Eliza in her arms.

'Over £100.' She replies.

'That's not bad. We need clothes for her anyway.' He says as Michelle makes her way over carrying their food.

'Here you go...' She says placing their food on the table.

'Thanks Chelle...' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'Carla... Congratulations, how are you doing?' Ken asks as he makes his way over to the new little family.

'Hi, Ken... Thank you. We're doing okay, I think. Aren't we?' Carla replies glancing at Nick who nods his head.

'Yeah. I think considering how sudden it happened I think we're doing okay.' He says and Ken smiles.

'That's great. I'm so happy for you both. A little girl you had, wasn't it?' Ken asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah. Little Eliza Hayley Mae Tilsley.' Carla replies glancing down at Eliza.

'She's beautiful... Congratulations again, you deserve to be happy.' Ken says.

'Thank you.' Carla replies quietly as she sees her ex husband standing behind his dad.

'Anyway, I'll leave you to it.' Ken says sensing the uncomfortable tension which has suddenly appeared.

'Thanks, Ken. See you soon.' Carla replies.

'That was nice of him.' Nick says as Ken and Peter leave the pub.

'Yeah it was... You know it's weird seeing Peter, not because I still have feelings for him because I don't but for I while I thought this was what we were going to have...' Carla replies and Nick nods his head.

'I get that. You were married to the guy, you were going to have his baby.' He says and she sighs.

'I thought I was having another miscarriage, you know?' She admits glancing up at him.

'What? When?' He asks.

'When I gave birth to Eliza. I was leaning on the wall at the garage and I was so sure I was losing another baby, not that I knew I was pregnant but it felt the same. I was so scared. Scared of losing another, scared of letting you down, scared that I'd never be able to give you what you always wanted.' She replies glancing down at Eliza as tears fill her eyes.

'Hey, you could never let me down and what I've always wanted is you. But we've got Eliza now and we're getting married and moving to the seaside... We've got it all babe.' He says reaching forward and using his finger to tilt her head up to look at him.

'You are amazing, Carla Connor soon to be Tilsley. You make me so happy and you need to stop doubting yourself.' He adds causing her to smile.

'I love you, Nicky Tilsley.' She says.

'I love you too.' He replies.


	9. nine

'So I was thinking why don't we leave the nursery furniture until we've moved down to Devon? She's not going to need it for a while and we can just put her clothes in one of our drawers.' Nick suggests as they make their way out of Victoria Court, Eliza all snug in the pram.

'That sounds good. It means we won't have to ship it all down as well.' Carla says smiling as Nick wraps his arm around her waist and they begin to walk towards Underworld.

'Exactly. I mean we could get something to keep in the living room so we don't need to keep bringing the moses basket through.' He replies and she nods her head.

'That's a good idea.' She says smiling.

'Nick! Nick! Carla!' A voice shouts causing them both to turn round to see their former stepson rushing towards them, Leanne close behind him.

'Hey, buddy! Why aren't you at school?' Nick asks patting the curly haired little boy on the head.

'It's Sunday.' Simon says causing Carla to laugh.

'Is it? I've kind of lost track of which day it is.' Nick replies.

'Can I see the baby?' Simon asks and Carla nods her head.

'Of course you can.' She replies smiling. She pushes the hood of the pram down so Simon can get a better view of Eliza.

'So does this mean you're staying in Weatherfield?' Simon asks.

'No, Simon. We're still moving to Devon after the wedding.' Nick replies as Leanne reaches them.

'But surely you want to be near your mum?' Simon asks glancing up at Nick.

'No, Si... Carla and I have a house down in Devon. We're still moving after the wedding.' Nick replies as Leanne places her hand on her son's shoulder.

'You promise that you can come visit in the holidays still stands, Si... Only difference is there will be baby when you come down.' Carla says smiling.

'I won't be in the way?' Simon asks and Carla shakes her head.

'Of course you won't. If you want to come visit and your mum is okay with it then we'll be at the train station to pick you up.' She replies and Simon smiles.

'Okay.' He says grinning up at Nick and Carla.

'Si, you're going to be late for your dad.' Leanne says.

'See ya, Nick. See ya, Carla.' Simon replies.

'Congratulations, Nick... She's beautiful.' Leanne says before making her way towards number five with Simon.

'What was that?' Nick asks and Carla laughs.

'That was Leanne... She hates me.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Mrs Connor!' Sean says as Carla and Nick make their way into the factory.

'Hi, Sean. Working hard I hope.' Carla says and Sean nods his head.

'Always, Mrs Connor.' Sean replies causing Carla to smile.

'Well would you like to take a break to come meet my daughter?' Carla asks leaning forward and lifting Eliza into her arms. Instantly the employees get up from their machines and rush over to Carla and Nick.

'Meet Eliza Hayley Mae Tilsley.' Carla says smiling as she cradles the little girl in her arms.

'Congratulations, Mrs Connor! She's beautiful, so little.' Sinead replies smiling as they all gaze down at the newborn.

'She weighed 5lbs 3oz but she's perfectly healthy considering no one knew she even existed until I gave birth.' Carla says as Nick wraps his arm around her waist.

'I thought I heard your voice... How are you doing?' Aiden asks making his way out of the office.

'Hey, I'm good. Just thought we'd pop in and say hello... Didn't we?' Carla replies glancing up at Nick who nods his head.

'You don't mind do you?' She asks and Aiden shakes his head.

'Why would I mind? It's your factory as well.' He replies.

'It's not though, is it? For the first time in years I don't own a single part of this place.' She says glancing around.

'Why don't you come into the office?' Aiden suggests and Carla shakes her head.

'No... We've got things we need to do. It really was just a quick hello. We better be heading actually...' She says glancing at Nick who smiles.

'We can stop for a coffee if you like.' He replies and she shakes her head.

'I'll pop in tomorrow for a proper catch up, okay?' She asks and Aiden nods.

'Okay. Will you bring this cutie?' He asks and Carla smiles.

'Of course I will.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'I can't believe we're here shopping for ourselves.' Carla says smiling as they make their way into Mothercare, Nick carrying Eliza in her carseat.

'I know. Where do you want to start?' He asks as she glances around the shop.

'With the big things. So like the pram and that.' She replies picking up a basket.

'Okay.' He says smiling. They make their way over to the pram department and Carla instantly goes to a Quinny Moodd.

'I like this.' She says placing her hand on the three wheeled pram.

'That's nice, different.' He replies.

'It says it's suitable from birth but you have the option of buying a carrycot.' She says smiling as a sales assistant approaches them.

'Hi, do you need any help today?' She asks and Carla glances at Nick.

'We pretty much need everything.' Carla replies.

'Everything?' The sales assistant asks and Carla nods her head.

'We've got a steriliser, carseat and moses basket. We need everything else.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Let's get started then.' The sales assistant says.

* * *

'Two grand... I can't believe we just spent two grand.' Carla says as Nick finishes placing the purchases in the boot of the car.

'Well it was all things we needed, wasn't it? Plus it's not like we're struggling for money. With the money you got from Underworld and the money I got from the Bistro, we're doing okay.' He replies turning to face her.

'You don't need to worry about money, okay?' He says causing her to smile.

'Is she sleeping?' He asks as Carla peeks her head in the back of the car.

'Yeah... Totally passed out.' She replies smiling.


	10. ten

'Did you ever think we'd end up here? Like this?' Carla asks as she watches Nick build the little white cradle they'd bought to keep in the living room.

'Well I mean, I know she wasn't planned but I was kinda hoping we'd have kids.' Nick replies glancing up at her.

'No, I mean way back in 2010 when you walked into my office in Underworld... Did you ever think we'd end up like this?' She asks.

'No, never in a million years did I think we'd have a daughter and be getting married. You were a proper cow back then.' He replies.

'I was, wasn't I? I was struggling though. I was still trying to get over losing-' She begins before glancing down at Eliza curled up on her knee.

'Liam? You can say his name you know. I know you loved Liam and probably to some extent still do, I'm not going to get jealous or hate you for speaking about him.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Sorry.' She mumbles and he stands up. He moves so he's sitting beside her on the sofa and places his hand on her knee.

'I didn't know Liam... What was he like?' He asks.

'He was just Liam. He was so like Paul but so different.' She replies.

'Was it always Liam or did those feelings only develop after Paul died?' He asks as she moves closer to him.

'I think... I don't know. I think deep down it was always Liam. Nothing ever happened while I was with Paul but there was always something there.' She replies.

'He wanted you to run away together, didn't he?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Almost did.' She replies quietly.

'So why didn't you?' He asks wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

'I found out Maria was pregnant. I wasn't going to break up their family and I knew he was always go running back to her when he found out.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Anyway, if I had run of with Liam I wouldn't have you or Eliza.' She adds glancing up at him.

'But you would have Liam.' He says and she smiles.

'But Liam's not you.' She replies letting her head rest against his chest.

'You can talk to me about him whenever you want.' He says and she smiles.

'Thank you, Nick.' She replies.

* * *

'I've been thinking...' Carla says causing Nick to glance up at him from his position on the bed.

'I don't want us to spend the night apart, before the wedding I mean. I don't see why we need to spend the night apart. Eliza is only going to be one month old. I don't want us to be apart.' She says causing him to smile.

'Then we don't spent the night apart. We stay right here, together as a family.' He replies.

'Okay.' She says smiling as Eliza begins to fuss.

'Do you want me to take her for a bit?' He asks watching Carla slowly begin to walk towards the window as she pats Eliza on the back.

'No, I think it's just wind to be honest.' She replies and suddenly Eliza lets out a huge burp.

'Good girl... Is that all better, hmm?' Carla says smiling as she smiles down at the baby.

'You've got spit up on your back.' Nick says causing Carla to sigh.

'Silly mummy not using a muslin... Can you take her so I can change my top?' She asks turning to face Nick.

'Of course.' He replies smiling. She passes the newborn to him before pulling her top over her head. She throws it over to the dirty washing basket and begins to look for a clean one.

'You look amazing, babe.' Nick says and she shakes her head.

'I don't but thank you.' She replies.

'You do. I mean you'd never think you only gave birth five days ago, look at you. You're bloody perfect.' He says causing her to smile as she pulls a cream vest top over her head.

'Well I didn't exactly put on any weight did I?' She asks smiling.

* * *

'Shhh... Shhh... You're okay.' Carla mumbles as she walks around the living room, Eliza screaming as Carla cradles her against her chest.

'What's going on?' Nick asks sleepily as he makes his way through to the living room.

'She won't settle and I don't know why. I've fed her, I've changed her, I don't know what to do Nick.' Carla replies, tears filling her eyes as she glances up at her fiancé.

'Let's go out for a walk? The fresh air might settle her.' He suggests.

'Nick, it's 3:30am.' She says as he yawns.

'And neither of us are going to get any sleep with her screaming anyway... I'll go grab our jackets, put your shoes on.' He replies. Glancing down at Eliza she sighs before making her way over to the shoe rack by the front door. She slides her feet into some flat shoes as Nick returns with two of his hoodies.

'This will keep you warm.' He says handing it to her.

* * *

'I told you this would settle her.' Nick says as they walk towards the Rovers and Eliza's screams become nothing more than soft whimpers.

'Mmm... Who thought this place could be so quiet.' She mumbles letting her head rest against his shoulder as she pushes their daughter in her new pram.

'I know. It's so peaceful, isn't it?' He asks and she yawns.

'She came at the right time.' He says glancing in the pram as Eliza stretches her little arms above her head.

'What do you mean?' Carla asks and he smiles.

'Well we've both sold our businesses so it means we get to spend the next month or so just getting to know her before we go down to Devon and I need to start work in the restaurant.' He replies.

'Mmm... What am I going to do in Devon?' She asks.

'Whatever you want. You can stay at home with Eliza. Buy a factory and build it up. Work with me at the restaurant.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I don't know what I want to do. I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't work but I feel like I'll miss out on so much if I do work.' She admits.

'You've got a while to decide anyway.' He says kissing the side of her head.

'Mmm... I guess.' She replies smiling.


	11. eleven

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Ugh... Coming.' Nick moans sleepily as he gets off the sofa and makes his way towards the front door. Carla is curled up at one end of the sofa as Eliza sleeps peacefully.

'Hey, Chelle... Come on in.' Nick says smiling as he opens the front door.

'You look exhausted? Rough night?' Michelle asks as she places a carrier bag from Roy's on the kitchen counter.

'Yeah. We had to take Eliza out for a walk at like half 3. She just wouldn't settle. She eventually settled though and we got back in the house for like 5.' He replies and Michelle smiles.

'Well I won't stay but I've brought you both lunch... It's just rolls and meat from Roy's so it'll keep until you've both caught up on your sleep.' She says smiling as she glances at Carla.

'Thanks, Chelle.' Nick says covering his mouth as he yawns.

'Phone me if you need anything and try get some sleep.' Michelle replies patting his shoulder before turning and quietly leaving the flat.

'Who was that?' Carla asks sleepily.

'Chelle... She brought us lunch. Go back to sleep, it'll keep until later.' He replies making his way back over to the sofa. He sits down on the sofa and she instantly curls her body against his as he stretches his legs out to rest on the table.

* * *

 **To Chelle (2:21pm) :**

Thank you so much for lunch! You doing much today?xxx

 **From Chelle (2:25pm) :**

No problem. Is that you just up? Not much really, just at home xx

 **To Chelle (2:28pm) :**

Yeah. Last night was rough! Fancy coming to the factory with me? I told Aidan I'd pop in today but I've not actually made it out the house yet. We can have a proper catch up?xxx

 **From Chelle (2:35pm) :**

That sounds good. When are you heading over?xx

 **To Chelle (2:38pm) :**

Around 3ish. I need to get myself and Eliza dressed xxx

 **From Chelle (2:42pm) :**

Okay. I'll meet you over there xx

Carla places her phone on the table and turns to face Nick who is cradling Eliza against his chest.

'Chelle's going to come with me over to the factory to see Aidan. Do you want to come?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'No, I think I'll stay here. Maybe tidy up a bit? Assemble the rest of the baby stuff.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Are you sure? You don't have to do that? Come have a cuppa and catch up?' She suggests and he shakes his head.

'Honestly babe, I'm fine here. I'll come another day but there's some things around the house I'd like to do.' He replies.

'Okay. I won't stay out long.' She says causing him to smile.

'Stay out as long as you want... I love you.' He says leaning forward and kissing her.

'I love you too... I'm going to get dressed will you get Eliza dressed?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course I will.' He replies.

* * *

'Say hi, Uncle Aiden...' Carla says as she places Eliza in Aidan's arms.

'Oh Carla... She really is beautiful.' Aidan replies smiling as he gazes down at Eliza.

'She's also really noisy at 3 in the morning.' Carla mumbles.

'You look exhausted, sweetheart.' Michelle says and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I guess I'll get used to it. I'm just glad I've got Nick with me.' She replies.

'How's he coping? He looked exhausted when I seen him earlier as well.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'We've been taking turns getting up with her during the night and that's been working fine but last night her screaming woke him up and we were both awake for hours.' Carla replies.

'That is the reason I'm never having kids. Can't be dealing with no sleep.' Aidan says and Carla smiles.

'You say that now. Just wait until you and Eva get more serious... You'll have kids.' Carla replies and Aidan shakes his head.

'Nope. No kids for me plus Eva said she doesn't want to lose her figure.' Aidan says.

'I've not lost my figure. I mean, I've got a little bit to lose before the wedding but other than that I'm fine.' Carla replies.

'Yeah but you didn't even have a bump.' He says.

'Chelle didn't lose her figure, she looks bloody amazing!' Carla replies gesturing to her best friend.

'I just don't think I'm dad material... I'm too selfish to have kids.' He says and Michelle laughs.

'I've heard all of that from this one... Now look at her.' She replies gesturing to Carla.

'I thought you didn't know you were pregnant?' He asks.

'I didn't, this time. With baby girl I panicked a little, I booked a termination and everything.' Carla replies.

'Oh really? Why though, you seem like you were really excited.' Aidan asks and she nods her head.

'I was once I got my head around the idea... I was scared I was going to be like my mum, scared that my child was going to grow up with an alcoholic father. The whole prospect of having a child scared me.' Carla admits as Eliza begins to whimper.

'But she soon changed her mind.' Michelle says smiling as Aidan passes Eliza to Carla.

'Mmm... Not that it was meant to be.' Carla replies quietly.

* * *

'I'm home.' Carla says smiling as she makes her way through the front door carrying Eliza.

'Hey, good afternoon?' Nick asks smiling as he makes his way over to her and wrapping his arms around them both.

'Mm... It was okay.' She replies and he kisses the top of her head.

'Where's the pram?' He asks.

'In the boot of the car. I couldn't be bothered trying to get it all the way upstairs so I just put it in the boot.' She replies.

'So I've got a surprise for you. Pass me the baby and close your eyes.' He says taking her hand. She passes Eliza to him before closing her eyes and allowing him to lead her through to the bedroom.

'Open your eyes.' He says. She does as he says and instantly gasps as she takes in the sight before her. Nick has set up the white rocking chair in the corner of their bedroom. There's a cosy pink blanket draped over the back of it and a set of drawers beside it. On the drawers is a lamp and a changing mat along with a little white wicker box filled with nappies, wipes and some sudocrem.

'Nick... This is amazing. You did all this?' She asks and he nods his head.

'It means you won't need to leave the room in the middle of the night other than to get a bottle for her.' He replies and she instantly wraps her arms around him.

'You're amazing.' She whispers.


	12. twelve

'Are you worried?' Carla asks as she watches Nick pull a hat onto Eliza's head.

'Worried? We're only going to Dev's, we've had her out before.' Nick replies lifting Eliza into his arms.

'No, I mean about moving away?' She asks.

'Where did this come from? Of course I'm not worried. I'll have you and Eliza... We're going to be just fine.' He replies.

'What if the restaurant doesn't work out? Remember you were talking about those statistics? What if you begin to resent me for making you move?' She asks.

'Hey, hey, hey... I'm not going to resent you. You didn't make me move and if the restaurant doesn't work out I'll find something else. Devon is where I want to bring Eliza up. Devon is where I want to set up home in our little cottage with my wife and daughter. Devon is where I want our next baby to be born and where I want to bring that little girl or boy home to... Devon is going to be our home.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Our next baby? You want more?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah... Why? Don't you?' He asks.

'I've not really thought about it if I'm honest. I've been more focused on Eliza.' She replies and he smiles.

'Well obviously I don't mean I want another one tomorrow but I wouldn't mind having another at some point.' He says.

'Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea... Maybe a couple of years down the line though.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Nick, Carla... Congratulations, how are you both doing?' Dev asks as the couple make their way into the shop.

'We're fine, aren't we? A little bit tired but we're okay.' Nick replies glancing at Carla who smiles.

'Yeah. We're doing good.' She adds.

'And how's the baby? A little girl, wasn't it?' Dev asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, Eliza... She's great. A little small but absolutely perfect.' Carla replies.

'She's got a good pair of lungs on her.' Nick adds smiling as Eliza wakes and stretches her arms out above her head.

'Oh dear... What's the matter?' Carla asks as Eliza begins to whimper.

'Dev, I-' Erica begins as she makes her way out of the back shop before spotting Carla and Nick cooing over Eliza.

'Erica...' Nick says smiling slightly as the older woman glances between Carla and Eliza.

'Congratulations, guys... I'm so happy for you both.' Erica says as Carla glances down at the floor.

'Thank you.' Nick replies smiling as Erica turns her attention back to Dev.

'I just need the keys.' She says reaching under the counter and grabbing the keys.

'She's beautiful... Motherhood suits you, Carla.' Erica adds before making her way back into the back shop.

'I feel so bad. I hated seeing people with their babies after my miscarriage, right up until I had her. Always felt like they were sort of showing off you know? Even when they weren't.' She says sighing.

'Come on then... Let's grab some milk and get you two home.' Nick replies placing his hand on her shoulder.

'W-Would you mind if I go a walk?' She asks glancing up at him.

'No. We can get milk on the way back.' He replies.

'I kinda want to go on my own, I just need some time.' She admits and he nods his head.

'Okay. Do you want to take Eliza or will I take her?' He asks.

'No. I'll take her... I won't be long.' She replies quietly.

'Okay. Phone me if you need me.' He says and she smiles slightly.

'I love you.' She mumbles kissing his cheek.

'I love you too.' He replies.

* * *

'Hi, little lady...' Carla says as she lifts Eliza into her arms. She sits down on a bench and cradles Eliza to her chest as a tear falls down her cheek.

'Mummy loves you so much, baby girl... More than anything else in this world and I don't quite know what I'd if I ever lost you.' Carla whispers.

'Well, well, well... If it isn't the cheating cow.' Tracy says as she makes her way towards where Carla is sitting.

'What do you want Tracy?' Carla asks.

'I want you gone.' Tracy replies causing Carla to groan.

'I'm going Tracy. We leave in just over three weeks.' Carla says gently bouncing Eliza.

'That's not soon enough. I want you gone now. Out of my life, out of Robert's life.' Tracy replies.

'Well we're not going to leave any quicker... Once the wedding is gone I promise we will be out of here. Until then let's just avoid each other? I'll stay out of your way.' Carla says.

* * *

 **From Carla (3:31pm) :**

Hey, are you busy?

 **To Carla (3:35pm) :**

No not really. Why?

 **From Carla (3:37pm) :**

Can you come meet me? I'm at the red rec. I just need to talk to someone.

 **To Carla (3:40pm) :**

I'm on my way.

* * *

'Hey... What you doing out here all on your own?' He asks as he makes his way over to where she's sitting on the bed cradling Eliza.

'I just needed to get away. It's too much. It's all just too much.' She replies, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glances up at him.

'I know having Eliza is a big shock.' He says and she shakes her head.

'It's not that... It's Tracy. Tracy, the miscarriage, the lies.' She replies as he places his hand on her shoulder.

'What's happening with Tracy now? I thought she was happy with the Bistro?' He asks.

'Tracy's never happy. She wants us to leave right now. I'm scared she's going to tell Nick and I'll lose him.' She replies.

'Don't be silly. She's not going to tell Nick and you're not going to lose him. You've got Eliza, you're getting married and you're going to go live happily ever after beside the sea.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Thank you, Johnny...' She whispers.

'You've got nothing to thank me for.' He says smiling slightly.

'How would you like to hold your granddaughter?' She asks using her free hand to wipe her cheeks.

'I'd love to.' He replies smiling.


	13. thirteen

'What are my two favourite girls doing?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the bedroom. Carla is sitting in the rocking chair, Eliza curled up against her chest and her laptop balanced on her knee.

'Not much. We were looking online at some things.' Carla replies smiling as she glances up at him.

'Really? What?' He asks making his way over to her. He rests his head on his shoulder and glances at the laptop screen.

'Cars?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Let's not pretend I'm going to fit a carseat and the pram in my car.' She replies quietly.

'I guess... You not been out today?' He asks glancing down at her grey checkered pyjama trousers.

'No, I'm a bit sore. I think I've overdone things a bit this past week.' She admits.

'Really? Well why don't you let me take this little lady and you can go for a lie down?' He suggests causing her to smile.

'That sounds amazing. She's not let me put her down all day and I'm shattered.' She replies.

'Come on then, little lady... Let's go for a walk and let mummy get some sleep.' He says smiling. He lifts Eliza into his arms and watches as Carla closes the laptop.

'You taking her out?' She asks and he nods his head.

'If that's okay with you? I won't be long.' He replies causing her to smile.

'You can do what you want, Nick... She's your daughter.' She says standing up. She places the laptop on the set of drawers before turning to face Nick.

'You try and get some sleep. Phone me if you need anything.' He says smiling as he wraps his free arm around her waist.

'I love you.' She mumbles, her head resting against his chest.

'I love you too... Now go get some sleep and we'll see you in a little bit.' He replies smiling.

'See you soon... You have fun with daddy, sweetheart.' She says smiling as she kisses Eliza's cheek.

* * *

'Where should we go?' Nick asks as he places Eliza in her pram. He tucks a little pink blanket over her body before pulling the hood of the carrycot up.

'We could go see gran or granny Audrey, I'm sure she'd love a little visit... Will we do that?' He mumbles smiling as he makes off in the direction of the salon.

'Nick! Nick, hi.' Leanne shouts making her way towards her ex-husband causing him to sigh.

'Hi.' He says bluntly as she reaches him.

'How are you doing? How's the little one?' She asks.

'Fine.' He replies.

'Why do I get the feeling you're annoyed with me?' She asks.

'Probably because I am. What you done the other day was unnecessary, Leanne. You congratulated me and completely blanked Carla who was standing right there.' He replies.

'She's not good for you, Nick... She doesn't deserve you.' Leanne says.

'She's the mother of my child, the woman I'm marrying in three weeks time. If you can't accept that then I don't think you should come to the wedding, in fact I don't think I want to see you again.' He replies.

'Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.' She says and he sighs.

'I don't think I'm the one you should be apologising to.' He replies.

* * *

'Hi, gran...' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the salon.

'Oh, hi love. No Carla with you today?' Audrey asks smiling as she makes her way over to her grandson.

'No, she's getting some sleep. She's a bit sore, think she's overdone things a bit since having Eliza.' He replies smiling as he glances in the pram at the sleeping newborn.

'Oh really? I was thinking one day when Carla's feeling up to it, why don't you send her down here and we'll give her a little bit of a pamper... She can have her hair down, Kylie will do her nails... Free of charge of course.' Audrey says causing Nick to smile.

'That sounds lovely gran but you don't have to do that. We can pay.' He replies.

'Don't be silly. Carla is family and I want to treat her.' She says smiling.

'Okay. I'll let her know. I just thought I'd bring this little lady to see her granny Audrey but she's fell asleep.' He replies glancing down at Eliza.

'Well why don't you sit yourself down and I'll go make us a cuppa... We've not got any clients for the next hour.' She says. He smiles and takes a seat as Audrey makes her way into the back.

* * *

'So, how's Carla doing? With the baby, I mean?' Audrey asks placing the cup of tea in front of her grandson.

'Really good... She's such a natural, Gran. Honestly, considering we didn't know about her and we weren't prepared she's been fantastic.' Nick replies and Audrey smiles.

'You really do love her, don't you?' Audrey asks and he nods his head.

'I do, Gran. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, except Eliza of course.' He replies causing her to smile.

'I can see that... I think Carla's a lovely person and she clearly makes you so happy.' She says.

'She does, Gran. I know mum doesn't agree with the move and that but it is what I want. I'm not just doing this because Carla wants to. So much has happened here, so many bad memories... I want a fresh start just as much as Carla does.' Nick admits and Audrey smiles.

'I know. Things with your mum will sort themselves out. She's just worried about you.' She says.

'I know but Devon isn't that far away and you can all come visit whenever you want.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Let's go check on, mummy.' Nick says smiling as he carries Eliza through to the bedroom. He quietly opens the door and peeks his head around spotting Carla lying on her side, her long brunette hair slightly covering her face.

'Looks like mummy's still sleeping.' He says.

'No she's not.' Carla mumbles sleepily as she reaches her hand up and moves her hair out her face.

'Hey, how are you doing?' He asks as she sits up and reaches out for Eliza.

'Good. I'm not as sore.' She admits smiling as she let's Eliza curl up in her arms.

'That's good then. So, I went to see my gran.' He says.

'Yeah?' She replies and he nods his head.

'She's said when you're feeling better she wants you to go into the salon and she'll do your hair and Kylie will do your nails, all free of charge of course.' He says.

'She doesn't have to do that!' Carla replies and Nick nods his head.

'I told her that but she wasn't having any of it. Said you're family and she wants to treat you so she's probably not going to take no for an answer.' He says.

'Your gran is so nice.' Carla replies gently bouncing Eliza as she begins to whimper.

'You okay? You seem a bit down?' Nick ask Carla glances around the room.

'I just can't wait to get away from here... Get down to Devon and start our life by the sea.' She admits.

'Won't be long, babe. Just over three weeks.' He says and she sighs.

'Can't come quick enough.' She mumbles.

'Do you really want to go that badly?' He asks.

'This place depresses me.' She replies.

'Maybe we'll look into going back down for a couple of days then? We can move some stuff down. Take Eliza to the beach, how would you like that?' He asks.

'I'd love that.' She admits.


	14. fourteen

**I know you probably wouldn't get personalised jewellery that quickly or from the shop but yeah for the sake of the story you do.**

* * *

'Carla, you look gorgeous.' Kate says smiling as Carla makes her way towards where they're sitting.

'Beautiful.' Michelle adds, tears filling her eyes.

'Do you think? It needs taken in a little bit at the waist but other than that it's fine.' Carla says and Michelle smiles.

'Nick's going to love it.' Michelle replies smiling.

'Do you think?' Carla asks and the other two Connors nod their heads.

'Of course he will, Carla... You'd never think you just had a baby a little over a week ago.' Michelle says smiling as she glances down at the newborn.

'A baby? Oh my goodness. I had no idea you were pregnant. Congratulations!' The boutique owner says causing Carla to smile.

'Neither did I... Thank you.' Carla replies glancing back at Michelle and Kate.

* * *

'So we've got a travel cot which means we're all set to surprise mummy with the trip down to Devon... You're going to love it as you grow up. Plenty of room for you to run about, maybe we'll get a puppy as well?' Nick says smiling as he glances down at Eliza who is wide awake in her pram.

'Would you like that? We'll need to speak to mummy but I'm sure if you look at her with those big eyes she'll let you do whatever you want.' He adds smiling.

'Let's go buy mummy a present.' He says pushing the pram towards Ernest Jones.

* * *

'You okay?' Michelle asks as Kate walks ahead of them towards the car.

'Why did I sleep with Robert, Chelle?' Carla mumbles.

'Hey, where did this come from?' Michelle asks linking her arm through Carla's.

'Tracy's been hassling me again. Apparently we're not leaving quick enough. I don't know how much longer I can keep this pretence up, Chelle... I feel so guilty.' Carla admits.

'This is your hormones, Carla. You've not long gave birth and you're hormones are all over the place.' Michelle replies causing Carla to shake her head.

'No it's not. I don't want to get married on a lie. If I marry Nick I'm just as bad as Peter.' Carla says quietly.

'No. Don't you ever say that. Peter had an affair, you had a rough time and had a one night stand. You weren't thinking straight.' Michelle replies.

'I can't keep using Johnny as an excuse to make myself feel better... I made this mistake, he didn't force me to go out and sleep with someone else. I was pregnant, Chelle.' Carla whispers as she glances at Kate who's reached the car.

'You didn't know you were pregnant.' Michelle says placing her hand on Carla's shoulder.

'Don't do anything stupid? Think about this before you do what I think you're going to.' Michelle adds.

* * *

'I think mummy's going to love this, don't you?' Nick says smiling as he makes his way out the jewellers, a little black bag clutched in his hand as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulls it out and smiles as Carla's name flashes across the screen.

'Hey, babe. You all done?'

 _'Hey, yeah we just got home. Where are you and Liza?'_

'Trafford Centre. I'm just going to make my way home now. I've got a surprise for you... Well a few surprises anyway but get changed into something comfortable.'

 _'Something comfortable? Why?'_

'You'll find out soon. I'm gonna go but I'll be home shortly, okay?'

 _'Okay. I love you.'_

'I love you too.'

He places his phone back in his pocket before smiling down at Eliza who is slowly falling asleep.

'Let's go surprise mummy.' He says smiling.

* * *

'We're home.' Nick says as he makes his way through the front door. Carla, Michelle and Kate are all sitting on the sofa watching some reality show.

'Hey, you took your time.' Carla says smiling as Nick places the carseat on the table in front of her.

'Sorry, traffic.' He replies.

'Hello, sweetpea... Mummy missed you today.' Carla says instantly unstrapping Eliza and lifting her into her arms.

'So I've got a couple of surprises for you.' Nick says.

'Do you want us to go? We can go.' Michelle replies.

'No, it's fine. You can stay.' Nick says smiling. He grabs the little bag from the jewellers and places it on Carla's knee. Smiling Carla reaches into the bag and pulls out a little black box. She opens the box to reveal a beautiful white gold chain with a little baby feet pendant hanging from it. 'Eliza. 21.04.16.' The pendant has engraved across it.

'Nick... This is beautiful.' Carla says quietly as she stares down at the necklace.

'That's her birthstone.' He replies pointing to a little stone up near the corner of the feet.

'This is gorgeous.' She whispers smiling.

'I was going to get you flowers but I didn't see the point since we aren't going to be here.' He says and she automatically looks up at him.

'We aren't going to be here?' She asks.

'We're going to Devon for a couple of days... I've cleared it with the health visitor and I've bought a travel cot.' He replies causing her to smile.

'We're going to Devon?' She asks and he nods his head.

'You wanted to go back down for a couple of days, didn't you?' He replies.

'When do we leave?' She asks.

'Tonight. I figured I'll drive and you can always sleep on the way down and I've booked us a hotel.' He replies.

'I love you.' She says as Michelle smiles.

'I love you too.' He replies.

* * *

'Are we going to Devon, baby girl? Going to see your new home?' Carla asks smiling as she straps Eliza into her carseat.

'You happy?' Nick asks wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

'Very.' Carla replies.

'Just think a couple of weeks and we'll be going down there for good.' He says causing her to smile.

'Can't wait.' She replies quietly.


	15. fifteen

'I love this place.' Carla says quietly as she makes her way into the cottage.

'Only a matter of weeks and we'll be down here for good.' Nick replies smiling as she cradles Eliza against her shoulder.

'Can't come quick enough... I know I keep saying this but this is what I want more than anything. Me, you and Liza together in this little cottage. We can sit in the back garden, go for walks along the beach... This is perfect.' She says and he makes his way over to her.

'You just really want to get moved down here don't you?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'I know it's not possible, don't worry. I just can't wait to start our life down here as a family.' She replies.

'Who says it isn't possible?' He asks.

'We promised your mum we wouldn't move until after the wedding.' She replies as he places his hand on her lower back.

'So we don't officially move but we can spend a lot more time down here, moving things in and getting the house ready for after the wedding. We really only need to go back up to Weatherfield for fittings and the wedding.' He says causing her to smile.

'Really?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I just want you to be happy, Carla. Plus if we do it now then we won't need to unpack after the wedding.' He replies.

'Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you to move earlier than you want.' She says.

'I want to get down here just as much as you, babe. The quicker we get settled in the better.' He replies.

* * *

'Isn't this pretty, Liza?' Carla says smiling as they slowly stroll along the beach. Carla is cradling Eliza against her chest while Nick is carrying the carseat.

'What do you think her first word will be?' Nick asks.

'Really? She's only one week old, Nick.' She replies laughing.

'I think it will be daddy.' He says and she turns to face him, the most adorable smjle upon his face.

'You're too bloody cute.' She replies shaking her head.

'So what are you wanting to do about the wedding? Do you want to go see if we can find her a dress to wear?' He asks.

'I don't know. I don't want to get anything too expensive because she'll probably just spit up and ruin it.' She replies glancing down at the little girl sleeping peacefully in her arms.

'Yeah. Maybe we could get her a nice little dress for like the ceremony and the pictures then for the reception we could change her into a nice little sleepsuit.' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Yeah. That sounds good. I know normally couples spend their wedding night on their own but I don't really feel ready to spend the night away from Eliza.' She admits.

'That's perfectly okay. Honestly, I don't think either of us would fully relax and enjoy ourselves if she was staying with someone else.' He replies causing her to smile.

'I can't wait to be Mrs Tilsley.' She says smiling as he drapes his arm around her shoulders and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

'I can't wait for you to be Mrs Tilsley... We'll be like the three musketeers.' He replies.

'The three musketeers? Really, Nick?' She asks laughing.

* * *

'Do you want to go out for dinner or will we order in and let Eliza sleep?' Nick asks as he watches Carla button up Eliza's sleepsuit.

'We can go out, she'll sleep in the pram... I mean what's the worst that can happen? She'll scream and we'll need to come back to the room.' Carla replies smiling.

'Okay. I'll set the pram up then.' He says leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She leaves Eliza lying in the middle of the bed and reaches across to the bedside table for her phone. She quickly takes a picture of Eliza and clicks to compose a new message.

 **To Chelle, Kate (7:12pm) :**

 _I'm loving Devon & can't wait until mummy and daddy decorate my bedroom down here... Miss you lots though, Eliza ❤ xxx [image]_

Smiling she places her phone into her bag and once again lifts Eliza into her arms before making her way over to where Nick has set the pram up.

'Are you wanting to get changed?' He asks as she places Eliza in the carrycot.

'Well I'm not going to dinner in my pyjamas.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Shh... I've just got her down.' Carla whispers as Nick makes his way out the bathroom. They've both changed into their pyjamas and Eliza is fast asleep in her travel cot beside Carla's side of the bed.

'Have you had a good night?' Nick asks making his way over to his fiancée who smiles.

'The best. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me.' She replies wrapping her arms around him.

'I'm glad you've had a good day. Well I was thinking while we're down here this weekend we could look into maybe decorating Eliza's nursery? We could head to Mamas and Papas tomorrow and have a look around?' He suggests.

'That sounds perfect. Did you mean what you said earlier about us being able to spend more time down here?' She asks.

'Of course I did. If that's what's going to make you happy then my mum is just going to need to deal with it isn't she?' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I don't want your mum to hate me anymore than she already does.' She admits and he smiles.

'She doesn't hate you... How could anyone hate you.' He says and tears fill her eyes as he stares lovingly at her.

'I can't do this anymore.' She whispers.

'Can't do what? What are you talking about?' He asks.

'I need to tell you something.' She says.


	16. sixteen

'What are you talking about Carla?' He asks as she glances up at him. His eyes so full of love, so full of worry.

'I-I-' She begins before biting her bottom lip, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Hey, hey, hey... What's this all about?' He asks and she sighs.

'I'm so scared.' She whispers glancing down at the floor.

'Scared of what?' He asks.

'Of everything. I'm so scared of messing up. This will be my fourth marriage, Nick. Fourth and none of them have worked out.' She replies and he tilts her chin up so she's looking at him.

'We're going to make it. This is going to work out because we've got each other and we've got Eliza and nothing is going to go wrong, okay?' He asks wiping her cheeks.

'Okay.' She replies quietly. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

'I love you.' He says.

'I love you more.' She replies.

'What do you want to do? We can watch a movie or go to sleep?' He asks.

'I'm pretty tired but you can put a movie on if you want, I don't mind.' She replies.

'Let's go to sleep.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Why didn't we come here instead of going to Mothercare.' Carla says as she places her hand on one of the display prams.

'You like that?' He asks and she nods her head while running her hand over the hoods of the pram.

'Look how nice the print is...' She replies.

'We can get it if you want?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'That's just pointless, Nick. We've got a perfectly good pram.' She replies turning to face him.

'But you love it, don't you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Look, that one looks like it would be a lot lighter and probably easier to use if you are just nipping to the shops on your own.' He says and she sighs.

'But it's nearly £600.' She replies as Eliza begins to fuss.

'And? If you like it Carla then the price means nothing. We can afford it.' He says.

'Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Okay. I'd really like it.' She admits.

'Then let's buy it.' He replies smiling.

'I love you.' She says gently rocking Eliza's pram as she stares up at Nick.

'I love you too...' He replies smiling.

* * *

'You know I didn't think we would make it this far.' Carla admits as they sit on the bed, Eliza curled up in Nick's arms and Carla's head resting on his chest.

'What to Devon?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'As a couple. There was always something stopping us, wasn't there? Erica and the baby, my gambling...' She replies causing him to smile.

'Nothing good ever comes easy, does it?' He says kissing the side of her head. She lifts her hand and rests it on Eliza's back.

'Look at us now, ey? Getting married, moving to Devon and we've got a daughter.' He adds smiling.

'We've done things a bit backwards, haven't we? A bit rushed as well.' She says causing him to laugh.

'Wouldn't change it for the world.' He replies.

* * *

'Shh... Shh...' Nick whispers as he gently bounces Eliza in his arms while pacing the length of the hotel room.

'Did you try the dummy?' Carla asks sleepily from her position on the bed. She lifts her head to look at him as he also turns to face her.

'I've fed her, changed her, tried the dummy... I don't know what else to do.' He admits and she slowly sits up.

'Come on then.' She says swinging her legs out the bed and standing up.

'What? Where are you going?' He asks.

'A walk... That's the only thing that worked last time she was like this, wasn't it?' She replies smiling.

'Well why don't you go back to sleep and I'll take her? No point us both being awake.' He says causing her to shake her head.

'I'm awake now so let's go.' She replies. She makes her way over to where the pram is sitting not far from the door and lifts the blankets off it.

'Pop her in then.' She says causing Nick to smile. He places Eliza into the carrycot and watches as she tucks a couple of blankets around the little girl's tiny body before grabbing her jacket off the back of the door.

* * *

'Isn't this beautiful?' Carla mumbles sleepily as she rests her head on Nick's shoulder. It's nearly 7am and they're sitting on a bench at the back watching the sun rise. Eliza eventually fell asleep after about an hour of just walking.

'Mm... I can't tell you the last time I seen the sun rise.' Nick says smiling slightly.

'Last time I seen it was in LA, this is even better though I'm with you.' She replies quietly.

'Well aren't you being little miss soppy... Do you want to head back to the hotel now? Get some decent sleep?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah. I don't think we'll be doing much today! I'm exhausted.' She admits.

'We can have a lazy day in the hotel. We need to head up to Weatherfield tonight though, we've got a meeting with Zeedan about the food.' He says and she sighs.

'Can't we do it over the phone?' She asks.

'Unfortunately we can't.' He replies smil


	17. seventeen

'So what do you want to do for your hen night?' Michelle asks as she sits down across from Carla and Kate.

'Nothing. I don't really want to spend more than an hour away from Eliza.' Carla admits glancing down at the little girl sleeping peacefully in her arms.

'We need to do something? What about dinner? We can go to the Bistro, have a nice meal and maybe come back here for a couple of drinks. You can bring Eliza if you want.' Michelle suggests.

'That sounds good.' Kate says and Carla nods her head.

'Okay... Just us three?' Carla asks.

'I was thinking of inviting Maria.' Michelle replies.

'Okay. That sounds fine.' Carla says smiling. It's a little over a week to the wedding and to say the past three weeks have gone by quickly would be an understatement.

'So what about the night before the wedding? Is Nick going to stay with his mum?' Michelle asks as Carla passes Eliza to Kate.

'Nope. We're not doing the whole staying apart thing. Eliza's still so little and we've both been married before... I just don't see the point in it. He's going to go to his mum's at 7:30 and we'll get ready separately.' Carla replies.

'Are you kidding me? Not exactly doing this wedding by the norm are you?' Michelle asks causing Carla to laugh.

'I spent nine months not knowing I was pregnant then gave birth on your bathroom floor, I don't think Nick and I do anything by the norm.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Hi, babe...' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the flat where Carla has just places Eliza in the cradle.

'Hey. We need to talk.' Carla replies moving over to where Nick is standing.

'About?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'I don't want our marriage to be based on lies.' She replies.

'I've not been lying.' He says causing her to sigh.

'But I have...' She replies tears filling her eyes.

'What are you talking about?' He asks.

'I slept with Robert. It was a really big mistake and I've regretted it ever since and I just don't know what to do anymore... I'm so sorry.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'What? What do you mean?' He ask as tears stream down her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry.' She cries.

'When?' He asks.

'New Year...' She replies.

'New Year?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I went to the casino. Robert turned up and well...' She replies quietly.

'Why are you telling me now? Why not when it first happened? Why not when Eliza was born? Why not just not tell me, i wouldn't have suspected a thing.' He says.

'I just don't want us to get married on a lie... I know you might not even want to get married anymore and I totally understand that.' She replies.

'I-I can't even deal with this.' He says turning and rushing out the front door, slamming it behind him and causing Eliza to start screaming.

'Shh... Mummy's got you.' Carla whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she lifts the little girl into his arms. She cradles Eliza to her chest and grabs her phone.

 **To Michelle (2:32pm) :**

 _Can you come over? I've told Nick x_

* * *

Tears stream down Nick's cheeks as he leans against the wall outside their flat. The sound of his daughter and fiancée's sobs are breaking his heart as he tries to take in what he's just been told. Carla and Robert. His fiancée and his chef, the man he's just sold his business to. They were supposed to be happy. Devon was supposed to be their happy ever after but how does he know that wasn't all a lie as well?

'Nick...' A voice says and he glances up to see Michelle making her way towards him.

'She's in there.' He replies quietly.

'She really is sorry, you know. It was a stupid mistake that she's regretted ever since.' She says placing her hand on his shoulder.

'You knew?' He asks.

'She loves you so much Nick.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Not enough to be faithful.' He says quietly.

'Nick...' Michelle almost whispers and Nick shakes her head.

'I just need some time. I'll go in and see her in five minutes.' He says and she smiles slightly.

'Okay.' She replies.

* * *

'He hates me.' Carla sobs as she clutches Eliza to her chest.

'He doesn't, sweetheart. He's hurt and understandably he just needs some time.' Michelle says causing Carla to shake her head.

'The wedding is off, Chelle... He's never going to marry me now, is he? Why would he?' Carla asks.

'Look at me. You don't know what's going to happen. You made a mistake and Nick will see that.' Michelle replies.

'I didn't see Peter had made a mistake.' Carla says quietly.

'Peter had an affair Carla, you slept with Robert once.' Michelle replies and Carla shakes her head.

'I'm just as bad as him. I don't deserve Nick or Eliza.' Carla whispers.

'Stop... If there is a slight chance that Nick might forgive you then you need to stop with the self pity because it's not helping.' Michelle says placing her hands on Carla's shoulders to stop her from pacing the room.

* * *

Outside Nick's unconscious body lies slumped against the wall as footsteps approach him.

'Nick? Nick, are you okay?' A voice asks bending down beside him. He places his fingers against Nick's neck feeling a faint pulse before rushing to Carla's flat door.


	18. eighteen

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Carla? Open the door. Quick!' Robert shouts, the urgency in his voice causing both Carla and Michelle to glance at each other.

'I can't deal with him right now.' Carla admits gently bouncing Eliza in her arms.

'Okay. I'll get rid of him, just stay here.' Michelle replies. She makes her way over to the front door and slowly opens it.

'Phone an ambulance.' A voice says and Michelle turns to see Robert crouched down next to Nick.

'Oh my god. Carla, come here quickly. It's Nick.' Michelle says pulling her phone out her pocket and beginning to dial 999.

'Nick? What do you mean it's Nick?' Carla asks making her way over to the front door with Eliza cradled against her chest.

'I need an ambulance please. We've just found my friend's fiancé unconscious outside their flat.' Michelle says as she holds the phone to her ear.

'Nick... Oh my god, what's happened?' Carla asks instantly bending down beside Nick.

'I don't know. I just found him like this.' Robert replies.

'C-Can you take her?' Carla asks holding Eliza out to Robert who hesitates.

'Please?' She asks and he nods his head. He takes the infant from her allowing her to take hold of Nick's hand.

'Nicky, darling... It's me. You're going to be okay.' Carla whispers.

'Can you feel a pulse?' Michelle asks and Robert nods his head.

'I checked. It's a faint pulse though.' He replies and Carla lets out a sob.

'The ambulance is on the way.' Michelle says keeping the phone to her ear.

* * *

'Carla...' Michelle says as she rushes into the hospital waiting room followed by Robert who is carrying Eliza's carseat.

'Is there any news?' Robert asks as Michelle wraps her arms around Carla.

'He um... They think he's had a seizure.' Carla replies quietly letting her head rest on Michelle's shoulder.

'So what does that mean?' Robert asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'It could be to do with the injury.' Carla replies glancing down at the carseat where Eliza is sleeping peacefully.

'The brain injury?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah. Apparently it could be a long term side effect sort of thing.' Carla replies letting go of Michelle.

'But he's been fine.' Michelle says.

'Well he's not had any seizures but he's always struggled, hasn't he? With the mathematical side of things and he has headaches but never anything like this.' Carla admits taking the carseat from Robert.

'Is he going to be okay?' Robert asks as she carries the carseat over to a chair and places it on it.

'I don't know. Hopefully.' She replies quietly. She unstraps Eliza and lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Well I'll leave to it.' Robert says and Carla turns to face him.

'Thank you, Robert.' She says smiling slightly at him.

'You don't have to thank me... Just let me know how he is?' Robert replies and Carla nods her head.

'I will.' Carla says.

* * *

'Mrs Connor?' A doctor asks making his way into the room and closing the door behind him.

'That's me.' Carla replies standing up, Eliza cradled in her arm.

'Your fiancé has regained consciousness and is currently resting but he is a little bit groggy.' The doctor says and Carla lets out a sigh of relief.

'Can she see him?' Michelle asks.

'Of course.' The doctor replies.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Carla mumbles quietly.

'It'll be good for him to see a friendly face although I'd maybe leave the baby here.' The doctor says and Michelle places her hand on Carla's shoulder.

'Go see him, Car... He'll want to see you.' Michelle replies and Carla nods her head.

'Okay.' Carla says quietly.

* * *

'Can I come in?' Carla asks peeking her head around the door to the hospital room.

'Mmm...' Nick replies groggily.

'I'm so sorry.' Carla whispers making her way over to the bed.

'What do you remember?' She asks pulling a chair over to the side of his bed.

'You slept with Robert.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I'm so sorry.' She says quietly glancing away from him towards the door.

'Who else knows?' He asks.

'Chelle, Tracy and Johnny.' She replies.

'It was a one off?' He asks.

'I regretted it the instant it happened.' She replies.

'I don't doubt that you regret it and I don't doubt that you love me but I don't know if I can marry you.' He admits.

'I-I understand.' She says quietly turning away from him as tears fill her eyes.

'Do you want me to leave?' She asks.

'N-No.' He replies reaching his hand out.

'I was so worried about you.' Carla says grabbing hold of his hand.

'I'm scared, Carla.' He admits causing her to move closer to him.

'Don't be scared. You're going to be okay.' She says sliding her chair closer to the bed.

'What if this isn't just a one time thing? What if this is something that's going to happen all the time?' He asks tears falling down his cheeks.

'Then we'll deal with it. I know I fucked up and I know you probably hate me. But even if we call the wedding off I'm still Eliza's mum and I'll always be here for you.' She replies and he stares up at her.

'Can you bring Eliza in her in?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'I'll go get her.' She replies.

* * *

'How is he?' Michelle asks as Carla makes her way into the waiting room.

'He's okay. He wants to see Eliza.' Carla replies putting her arms out.

'Has he said anything about Robert?' Michelle asks passing the infant over.

'He says he knows I regret it and he knows I love him but he doesn't think he can go through with the wedding.' Carla admits biting her bottom lip as tears stream down her cheeks.

'Oh Carla...' Michelle says.

'I'm fine... I'll be fine. I knew this was coming.' Carla replies quietly.


	19. nineteen

'You should take her home.' Nick says quietly glancing down at Eliza who is fast asleep on his chest.

'She'll be okay for a little bit longer... Unless you want to me to go?' Carla asks and Nick shakes his head.

'No, how are you going to get home?' He asks.

'I don't know. I'll get a cab or something.' She replies smiling slightly.

'Phone Steve and see if he can pick you up? You look exhausted Carla and when was the last time you ate?' He asks placing his hand on top of hers.

'Oh I'm not very hungry.' She replies.

'You need to eat.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I'll go in five minutes.' She replies

'You've tried telling me about you and Robert before haven't you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'A few times.' She replies.

'So why didn't you?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'Because I was so scared of losing you.' She admits.

'I don't want to lose you.' He says.

'I mess everything up.' She mumbles, tears filling her eyes.

'Who else knows about you and Robert?' He asks.

'Tracy, Chelle and Johnny.' She replies quietly.

'Okay. For now it stays that way. We don't tell anyone else until we're positive about what we're going to do.' He says.

'What do we tell them about the wedding? Devon?' She asks.

'We tell them we're postponing the wedding until I'm better. We're still moving to Devon. We've got nothing left up here anyway.' He replies.

'Do you think we can make this work?' She asks and he links his fingers through hers.

'I don't know but I do know that I want to make this work. I know that I love you and you love me. I don't see why we wouldn't be able to make this work.' He replies. She glances down at their hands as tears stream down her cheeks.

'I really am sorry, you know.' She says and he nods his head.

'I know you are.' He replies.

* * *

'Do you need a hand upstairs?' Steve asks as he watches Carla lifts Eliza's carseat out of the car.

'No, I'll be okay. Thanks Steve.' She replies smiling. She makes her way inside Victoria Court and to her flat where she opens the front door.

'Home sweet home, baby girl... Let's get you ready for bed.' Carla says smiling. She makes her way inside and places the carseat on the kitchen worktop. She unstraps Eliza and carefully lifts her into her arms before carrying her through to the bedroom.

'Let's text daddy and let him know we got home okay, will we?' She mumbles. She places Eliza on the bed before pulling her phone out and beginning to compose a new message.

 **To Nick (9:23pm) :**

 _That's us home. Text me in the morning and let me know what the doctors say xx_

 **From Nick (9:25pm) :**

 _Will do. See you tomorrow, love you xx_

 **To Nick (9:28pm) :**

 _Love you too xxx_

She knows things aren't going to be easy between her and Nick after she admitted the truth to him and she knows there is no guarantee that things will work out but she's got a feeling things might just work out for them.


	20. twenty

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they mean the world! This is the final chapter and there is a couple of months time jump between the last chapter and this one.**

* * *

'Can I have your attention please...' Nick asks as he stands up and gains the attention of everyone in the room.

'I'd just like to start by thanking you all for coming along to experience our special day with us. You all mean so much to us and I just hope you all know that. I feel like the past year has been such a whirlwind for me and Carla. We've done things so quickly and probably a bit backwards but I wouldn't have it any other way. Many times over the years I've thought I had met the one, many times I was so sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with someone but with you it's so different.' He says glancing down at Carla who smiles up at him.

'I know I could never feel this way about anyone else. I know I could never love someone the same way I love you. You are my person, you are my happy place, you're the one person that makes me feel safe. I could be having the worst day but the moment I come home and see you everything changes. You have a way of making everything better, making everything seem less scary.' He continues reaching for her head.

'I know the past couple of months haven't been easy for you. Not only have you had to deal with Eliza and becoming a mum, you've had to deal with my seizures which I know at times have been horrible and I know there has been so many times when it would have been so easy for you to just run but you didn't. You didn't run. You've been by my side through it all and I can't explain just how grateful I am for that.' He adds as a tear falls down Carla's cheek and she gently squeezes his hand.

'Carla is always the first to tell people that I changed her life or I saved her but that's not entirely true. She has given me everything I've ever wanted in life and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. She changed me.' He says glancing down at her.

'I love you so much and I'm so glad that today, one year since we officially became a couple, I get to call you Mrs Tilsley.' He adds reaching his hand down to wipe her cheek.

'I love you more.' She replies quietly as she stands and wraps her arms around him.

* * *

'You look beautiful, Mrs Connor!' Sean says smiling at the bride.

'Thank you, Sean... You don't have to call me Mrs Connor, Carla is just fine.' Carla replies and he nods his head.

'It's strange not having you in the factory, you know? You've always been there and now you're just not.' He says causing her to smile.

'Are you missing me, Sean?' She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'Maybe.' He replies.

'So how is Devon?' He asks.

'Devon's great. The restaurant is doing really well and we're a settled in. It couldn't get any better.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'You okay?' Carla asks making her way over to Nick who is standing by the bar.

'You look beautiful.' He says.

'Thank you but you didn't answer my question... Are you okay?' She asks as his hand rests on her waist.

'I've got a bit of a headache but I'll be fine.' He replies smiling slightly at her.

'Let's go for a walk? Have some quiet time?' She suggests and he shakes his head.

'No, I'll be okay.' He replies.

'Nick, please? I'll just worry if we don't.' She says and he nods his head.

'Okay.' He replies quietly.

'I'm just going to let Chelle know we're going for a walk, okay? I'll meet you outside.' She says leaning up and kissing his cheek.

'Can we take our little Liza-bug?' He asks using their nickname for their four month old daughter.

'Of course we can. Do you want to take her out or will I bring her?' She asks.

'You bring her.' He replies smiling. She moves out the way and leans against the bar as she watches Nick slowly make his way through the guests and out the doors.

'Everything okay?' A voice asks and she turns to see Johnny standing beside her Eliza in his arms.

'He's got a headache. We're going to go for a walk, get some quiet time.' Carla replies smiling as she reaches her arms out for Eliza.

'I can keep her if you want?' Johnny suggests and Carla shakes her head.

'Nick wants us to take her with us.' She replies smiling. The little girl instantly snuggles into Carla's shoulder as she places a kiss on her cheek.

'Could you do me a favour and let Chelle know? I'm sure we'll only be five or ten minutes but I don't want her worrying.' Carla says and Johnny nods his head.

'Of course I can... You take as long as you both need.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'So you're stuck with me now.' Carla says smiling as Nick drapes his arm around her shoulders, they're leaning up against the wall outside Victoria Court with Eliza fast asleep in her pram.

'Wouldn't want it any other way. Are you feeling okay? I noticed you weren't drinking, that's not because of me is it?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'It's not because of you... Well it is kind of your fault but yeah.' She replies smiling.

'I-I don't know what you're on about.' He says as she bends down and pulls something out of the changing bag.

'I'm hoping we can be a little more prepared this time.' She says passing him the little white card. She watches him slowly open it to reveal an ultrasound picture.

'Is this?' He asks and she nods her head.

'A little earlier than either of us had planned but how do you feel about baby Tilsley number two?' She replies.

'I thought we had been careful.' He says quietly staring down at the picture as tears fill her eyes.

'A-Aren't you happy?' She asks causing him to immediately look up at her.

'Oh god, no I am... I'm sorry, baby. Of course I'm happy.' He replies wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling closer to him.

I'm over the moon... So when should we be expecting baby number two?' He asks kissing the top of her head.

'April, twenty days before his or her big sister turns one.' She replies.

'You're kidding?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Nope. First of April 2017, although they did say Eliza was a couple of weeks early when she was born so this one could be a March baby.' She replies, both of them glancing down at her stomach.

'Our little one is growing in there.' He says placing his hand flat against her stomach.

'I love you, Nicky Tilsley.' She whispers wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Mmm... I love you too, Carla Tilsley.' He replies causing her to smile. She rests her head against his shoulder before beginning to laugh.

'We must look like a right pair standing out here like this.' She says leaning back and gesturing to her wedding dress.

'Let's get back inside.' He replies.

'You okay now?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I'm more than okay, I'm great.' He replies smiling. The past few months have at times been some of the most difficult times of their life. Along with having to deal with the whole Robert situation they have had to deal with the fact that seizures have become a pretty permanent feature in their lives. Nick has been put on medication which for the most part has helped control the seizures but he still has the occasional one.


End file.
